The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators to facilitate transporting data packets, primarily internet packets, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. In addition to transporting data packets, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, multiple services operators (MSO) also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing packet signals, among other types.
Broadband services can be delivered via existing cable infrastructure from MSOs, digital subscriber lines (xDSL), integrated service digital network (ISDN), public switched phone networks, or T1 connections from telecommunications operators or internet service providers, satellite from satellite operators, or wireless services (such as, e.g., cellular, 802.11 or Wi-MAX standards) from wireless service providers, among many others. The growth of broadband CPE devices such as, for example, cable modems (CMs) and multimedia terminal adapters (MTAs) has expanded traditional data services to provide additional functionality such as, for example, voice over internet protocol (VoIP) telephony service in a single integrated device.
In an effort to balance the downstream and upstream channels from a cable modem termination system (CMTS), CMs/MTAs can be directed to change from heavier loaded channels to lighter loaded channels. CMs/MTAs can be moved to other channels following an initial range request following the registration process or during normal operations. During a balancing process, CMs/MTAs can fail to move to a new channel due to problems with the CMs/MTAs or due to plant issues making the new channels unusable. Failures can be transient or can indicate a persistent plant or CM/MTA problem. However, when a CM/MTA fails to move to the new channel it can cause an interruption in service to the customer. Moreover, if many CMs/MTAs fail to register on the new channel, then resulting load imbalances can compound failures and thus cause additional customer service interruptions.